1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board-to-board connector assembly, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly with EMI (Electromagnetic Interference; EMI) shielding shields.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a board-to-board connector assembly is mounted in an electronic device for electrically interconnecting with a pair of spaced parallel printed circuit boards. The conventional board-to-board connector assembly is mainly used to transmit low frequency signals or low speed signals. However, along with the increasing function of the electronic device, the board-to-board connector assembly is required to transmit some high frequency signals or high speed signals, thus some electromagnetic interference signals are inevitably produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,982 disclosed a board-to-board connector assembly that includes a receptacle connector mounted to one printed circuit board and a plug connector mounted to another printed circuit board. The receptacle connector includes a receptacle housing, a plurality of first contacts received in the receptacle housing, and a pair of metal shields fixed to and encircling the two opposite faces of the receptacle housing. The plug connector includes a plug housing, a plurality of second contacts received in the plug housing, and a pair of solder pads fixed to the plug housing.
In use, the first contacts and the second contacts are respectively soldered to the corresponding printed circuit boards to interconnect with the two printed circuit boards. The metal shields contact the solder pads and are soldered to a grounding circuit of the corresponding printed circuit board. The solder pads are soldered to a grounding circuit of another printed circuit board. When the board-to-board connector assembly transmits high frequency signals or high-speed signals, electromagnetic interference signals are transmitted into the printed circuit boards.
However, only the receptacle connector has a pair of metal shields fixed to the receptacle housing, the plug connector has no shields, which unfavorably affects the shielding effectiveness.